writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Camp Jupiter/Hydro and PJO's Fun Time :D
The Meeting of the Parabatai Jessamine: She was currently situated in the training arena, late at night, shielded from the presence of her fellow legionnaires. A pair of Celestial Bronze twin daggers in her hands, she was currently hitting a stuffed dummy with a swift yet graceful stealth and speed that radiated throughout her movements. Jessamine was clad in a worn-out gray tank top and a pair of black leggings, wearing not the slightest armor, her messy hair let down. Her attire was stained with a mixture of blood and dirt, as she had been training all day, on this all so special day of hers. The child of Fortuna barred an SPQR tattoo on her left shoulders with three straight black lines proudly inked below her Roman Emblem. On the outlines of her top, multiple scars were clearly visible at close sight. Not much had been done to celebrate her birthday, in exception of a candled cupcake that was gifted to her from a mere acquaintance she had encountered a couple of times in the Fifth Cohort. Upon blowing the flickering flame off, she had made the ever so cliché move of making a wish, but a brief thought echoing within her mind in the hopes that her mother would take pity on her sorrow, of which she had carried every day since coming to the Legion, and perhaps even grant her luck. She wished to see him again, as little as the encounter may be, just once would be enough. Having gutted down the last remains of the training puppet, and realizing she must have taken her anger out on the inanimate object, she took a steep breath, turning around, and simply pondering within her thoughts for a moment. Not wanting to go back to her cohort's banks with such a solemn expression plastered her face, she started throwing her daggers up and catching them back as they dropped. Ethan: "Why is this place so huge?" He asked himself as he looked around, naturally being lost. Ethan had just arrived at Camp Jupiter. Having managed to remember Lupa's directions. He wore a black leather jacket, a somewhat dirty white shirt and black jeans. He had a green duffel bag, carrying his few belongings. "Why is this place so fucking huge?!" He yelled as he laid back on a wall, sighing. All he had wanted was to find Jessy and maybe have a home. He asked around, but no one could help him. Ethan felt incredibly out of place, remembering a motel he saw not too far. He began to walk and considered flying out with his wings. Stumbling upon the training arena. Jessamine: As she threw her right dagger once again, she made the solid mistake of catching its blade, right at the edge point. Having pressed her palm onto her secondary weapon, blood starting pouring from her skin, as slight as it was. She was far more used to withstanding wounds with graver severity, but the shock from getting suddenly cut by her own carelessness had great impact. She let out a grunt, mostly aggressively, now holding onto the hilt. Her wound didn't have much matter to her as she heard a loud stump nearby, as she turned around and saw him, the boy that never came. Her face lost all expression, leaving nothing but complete and utter daze, her jaw even opening a small gap to mark her surprise. She released her dagger from her grasp, its fall resonating in the silence of the empty arena. And on the only strength she had left at the moment, which was impulse, she ran at full speed, dashing towards Ethan, nearly tackling him into a hug. In fact, her movement was so high and fierce that she was tightly holding her long lost friend, her legs wrapped around his, making it so that she wasn't even touching the ground at that moment, but only him. She buried her hands around his neck, not even caring a bit about the wings that sprouted from his back. She let her guard down, but fortunately didn't break down, simply clinging onto him. "I can't believe you're here." She whispered, afraid to speak aloud, in the fear that this may be a dream and that she could wake up. "After all this time, you're here, you jackass." Ethan: He dismissed his wings as he felt nearly crushed by her grip. He was annoyed, confused and very surprised. He had fallen on the ground and groaned a bit. It was somewhat dark, some hot blonde just felt like smothering him. "Who...the heck are you?" He asked in an embarrassed tone, he began to blush a bit. Jessamine: Her face slowly started to fade into confusion, as she was just as surprised he wouldn't recognize her. She didn't even take in consideration the fact that she was now on top of him, but it didn't seem to matter much at the time. Even in the darkness of the night, she recognized him and every single one of his features, starring at them in attempt to memorize and picture it all before it could disappear. "Ethan... It's me." She feebly said, a wary look reigning her expression. Ethan: The moonlight had moved to the area, revealing Jessy's radiant face. "Woah, you look different.." He gulped a bit as he wrapped his arms around her. "I thought I'd have an easier time remembering the girl who broke my nose when I was 7." He chuckled a bit, all that time he spent searching for her was worth it. Jessamine: With a sigh of relief, she considered it safe tucked her head onto his chest, wondering if he'd broken anything from taking the fall. "I couldn't ever believe forgetting you. You were always such a cry baby whenever we slept in the same bed." She seemingly brought up out of nowhere, wanting to bring back old memories. Of all the things she could have said or asked, she only desired to have a moment, in spite of still being taken aback by his arrival. Ethan: "Ugh shut up, I hardly ever cried..." He whined as he snuggled up to her a bit. "So you've been..here all that time. What's so great about it anyway?" He wondered. Jessamine: "Well, let's see... It's everything and nothing I guess. There are all these rules and restrictions about every single detail, just like at Lupa's place, but at least there aren't any monsters here. Oh gods, we have so much to catch up on, I'm not even sure where to begin with." She stammered on her words, biting on her lip. "Since you don't have any letters of recommendations, then... That means you're in the Fifth Cohort. With me." She slightly lifted her head, now facing Ethan's face with barely an inch left to separate him. "You're in the Probatio level, since you've only recently joined." Ethan: "Ew rules..." He rolled his eyes, making a plan to break several of them. "I heard I was in the Fifth anyway and I was that Proba-whatever. I don't know, I was kinda stoned when the guy was explaining everything. Like about the First was the best and I was just like "aight". So awesome.." He smiled. Jessamine: "Wait, wait, what? Ethan Barnes, did you just say you got stoned or if my hearing frickin' damaged?" She exclaimed, her sisterly mode back on track, as she took his hand and held it by the wrist, the look on her face making it seem like she was about to break it if she didn't get a satisfying reply. "Wipe that smug shit-eating grin off your face right now, mister." Ethan: He quickly panicked, wearing a straight face. "No no that was just a joke, I meant like tired. Jessy are you crazy? I'd never smoke, marijuana is a poison and I'd never partake in it." He silently prayed she'd believe his terrible lie. Jessamine: She started lifting her hand up, looking as if she was about to serve him a slap, Erza-style, but restrained herself, mumbling a few profanities. "Fine, I guess I can't blame you for it. I should have expected you to start doing those kind of things." She slowly dropped herself off Ethan, landing besides him on her back, placing both of her hands on her stomach, her fingers interlocking with each other. Instead of facing the son of discord, she was looking upwards, through the arena's opening. Since the stars were clearly visible, she assumed camp's barriers somehow prevented California's air pollution to enter the wards. Ethan: He looked up as well, just realizing this is the first time since he's seen a beautiful starlit sky since his imprisonment. "You know I'm sorry right?" He wanted to explain what for, but it seemed quite obvious. "I mean, I know I let you down.." Jessamine: She frowned for a moment, thinking that this seemed a little too much like old times, where they'd be alone in the same room, talking on and on on how crappy life one way or the other. She turned around, now laying sideways, her face barely distanced from his. "Yeah. You did let me down, big time." She coldly said, emphasizing the big time and started again on a softer tone. "But I forgive you. Because I love you." Ethan: "Uhm...love how exactly?" He looked away a bit, his heart racing. Honestly, he was somewhat taken back by Jessy's..physical changes. "I mean, I know I did alot of dumb crap." Jessamine: She lightly snorted, a smirk flickering on her lips. "Of course you did, I practically just told you were a dumbass. You're obviously more than a friend." A moment of silence. "You're just like a brother." Ethan: "Uhm..I never had any siblings honestly, or much of a damn family at all.." He seemed angry for a moment, almost letting thoughts of that man rear into his head. He leaned towards her a bit, getting more comfortable. "So how's my sis been anyway?" Jessamine: "Pretty great, actually. This place may be hell, but you can manage to make it feel like home." She distantly replied, the last part seeming to be meant for herself. "I have to train everyday, so it's kind of like boot camp, but more intense, and well, dangerous in general. A broken leg or a fractured arm isn't uncommon around these plays. But the rules, they're literally everywhere. Though rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?" Ethan: "Ugh sounds just like juvey. They made us work out all the time and guys would usually get pissed and start throwin hands. And you do realize that last bit are words I live by right?" He chuckled. "Uhm list a few of these rules for me then. Jessamine: Upon request, she started reciting a couple of regulations she'd hear again and again on a regular basis, all while eying her bloody hand, which, while its main source of pain dismissed, she had been able to ignore all along due to the fact that all of her attention was previously directed to Ethan. "And you can't be in the same place alone with a girl, ever. If you're at dormitories, that is." Ethan: "Bah they can kiss my ass honestly." He rolled his eyes, narrowly noticing the blood. He cursed loudly as he moved closer. "What the hell?! You alright?" He asked, wishing he knew the first thing about first-aid. "Let's get that covered up, they have bandages at those dorms right?" Jessamine: "This? Trust me, I've been to a hell lot worse then this." She reassured, gesturing her hands. "Getting cut by daggers isn't very fatal, especially if it's minor. Really, it's really nothing to worry about." She added feeling a bit guilty he'd made him worry, especially for her sake. Ethan: "You sure..." He whined, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I mean i got hit in the jaw once, dude was wearing brass knuckles.." He remembered that emergency room quite well. Jessamine: A wary smile appeared on her face. "Romans don't complain, even female ones." She might not have said such a corny thing a couple of years back, but its meaning had really grown on her over time; they were fighters, not criers, at least it was what they were supposed to be, despite Jess' alternative way of thinking. "You shouldn't dwell on old memories, but rather fear about what I'll do to you if you ever even consider laying a single finger on marijuana again." She threatened with a grin, intending to keep her promise at all causes. Ethan: "Seriously?! Come on it's good shit, weed doesn't harm anyone. It help you relax, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I mean like I can cut back but.." Jessamine: "You mean you will." She sharply corrected, afterwards in-tensing from her stiffness, running her fingers through her hair. "So... How was juvy? Did you, uhm, meet anyone?" Category:Hydrocarbon1997 Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:Active Camp Jupiter Roleplays Category:PG13 Rated